


Estação

by OhMyGotzeus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cliche, Cute, Drama & Romance, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, Train Station, True Love's Kiss, farewell
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGotzeus/pseuds/OhMyGotzeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Não era a primeira vez que precisavam se despedir, e Lukas sabia que também não seria a última, mas isso já não o abalava tanto mais. Bastian teria que ir embora mais quantas vezes fosse necessário, porém sempre estaria presente em seu coração.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estação

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!   
> Just a Schweinski little tale, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> *Fanfiction also posted on Social Spirit

Pelas ruas de Varsóvia, Lukas tentava acompanhar os passos apressados de Bastian. As pessoas os olhavam torto toda vez que precisavam abrir caminho por entre elas, sussurravam alguns xingamentos, os mais escandalosos gritavam para terem mais cuidado por onde andavam. Deviam achar que estivessem atrasados para o trabalho ou para algum compromisso. Lukas ri mentalmente, porque quem dera fosse esse o motivo da pressa.

A pequena mala de Bastian esbarrava em todos os lugares possíveis, ele que sempre fora tão cuidadoso hoje era o cara mais desastrado do mundo, mas ele não se importava com isso agora. Todo mundo tem seus dias ruins, afinal. Talvez fosse culpa do nervosismo, da ansiedade, da saudade que já começava a surgir mesmo que ainda não tivessem se separado.

A estação de trem estava perto, Lukas já podia vê-la ao longe. Queria acreditar que era só uma miragem, que ainda faltavam quilômetros e quilômetros para chegarem, mas a verdade é que a despedida já era uma realidade próxima e ele, infelizmente, nada podia fazer contra isso.

Não, não era a primeira vez que essa despedida acontecia, e estava longe de ser a última. Bastian tinha família, amigos e emprego na Alemanha; Lukas também, porém na Polônia.

A grande distância entre ambos não os impedia de ter um bom relacionamento, mas eram raras as vezes que podiam se ver pessoalmente, e isso era um tanto frustrante. Na maioria dessas vezes, Bastian viajava ao país vizinho com as economias que fazia todo mês e só podia ficar por dois ou três dias, quatro, no máximo. E quando voltava à Munique ainda deveria explicações aos conhecidos, inventaria algum motivo plausível para sua saída do país. Costumava ser cansativo, mas valia a pena.

Por Lukas, sempre valia a pena.

E Lukas admirava demais todo esse esforço por ele. Toda essa determinação pra passarem alguns poucos dias juntos era um dos encantos de Basti. Não podia listar todos de cabeça por serem muitos, mas podia afirmar com certeza que foram todos eles que o fizeram se apaixonar. Sim, esse era um pensamento brega e clichê até mesmo para o polonês, mas já passou o tempo em que se importava com isso.

Finalmente chegam na estação. Vazia e quase silenciosa, somente era escutado o som do vento correndo pelos trilhos; agora, os sapatos dos dois também faziam ecoar um pequeno baque. Lukas faz uma careta. Para ele, aquele lugar, deserto desse jeito, ganhava um ar macabro. Quando criança, sempre via casais se despedindo calorosamente naquela plataforma. Aquela atmosfera romântica era a marca daquela estação, não essa triste e deprimida de hoje.

\- O trem ainda não chegou. – Bastian comenta, enquanto ainda caminham mais para beirada da plataforma. – Que sorte. Pensei que tivéssemos nos atrasado mais. – conclui a frase com um risinho sem graça, até mesmo forçado. No fundo, queria ter se atrasado mais alguns minutos. Seria um tempinho a mais que poderia estar com o namorado.

\- Não deveríamos ter ido dormir tão tarde, eu te avisei. – dá um sorriso igualmente forçado, enquanto se apoia em uma pilastra.

\- Eu sei, mas não podia perder a chance de passar mais uma noite com você. – responde, em um sussurro doce e acolhedor, se aproximando e beijando a bochecha de Lukas, que agora sorri de verdade. Seu primeiro sorriso naquela manhã.

Aliás, todos os dias, seu primeiro sorriso era sempre causado por Bastian, até mesmo à longa distância. Às vezes era acordado mais cedo que o necessário pelo toque de notificação do celular, informando a nova mensagem que havia chegado. Geralmente um desejo de bom dia, ou um pedido de desculpas por ter dormido cedo demais no dia anterior. Se fosse a mensagem de qualquer outra pessoa, no mínimo ficaria irritado por tê-lo acordado, mas esse não era o caso quando via quem era o remetente. Acordar e ver o nome de Basti na tela de seu celular era, por incrível que pareça, um dos melhores momentos do dia para ele.

Lukas encara os trilhos pela primeira vez desde que chegaram. Talvez já conhecesse de cor cada pedacinho deles de tantas vezes que já esteve aqui, não só para o embarque e desembarque do namorado. Gostava ir àquela estação quando queria um momento de paz longe dos outros, geralmente quando estava estressado ou deprimido com algo, achava que era um bom lugar para pensar.

\- Até quando vai ser assim? – ele pensou muito sobre isso na última vez que esteve ali e por algum motivo esse tópico lhe volta à cabeça agora. Não tinha certeza se estava perguntando para si mesmo ou para Bastian, e sua voz saíra tão baixa e distante que por um momento pensou não ter sido ouvido.

\- Não faça disso mais doloroso do que já é, por favor. – Bastian responde tão baixo quanto, o observando de forma pensativa. – Não é o fim do mundo, você sabe. Logo as coisas vão se acertar, Lukas, só te peço um pouco de paciência.

Um suspiro pesado e longo foi o que teve como resposta.

\- Talvez devêssemos voltar a conversar sobre eu me mudar para a Alemanha.

Dessa vez é Bastian quem suspira. Já faz um bom tempo desde a última vez que falaram sobre isso, tinham tudo planejado para morarem juntos em seu apartamento em Munique, mas algumas complicações com a família do polonês fizeram a ideia se dissipar tão rápido quanto surgiu. Ambos acharam que o melhor seria ele continuar ali com a família, o que era o mais sensato a se fazer, e por causa disso o alemão nunca mais quis tocar no assunto.

\- Sua família precisa de você aqui, Poldi. Seria insensível e egoísta da nossa parte voltar a planejar isso agora.

\- Eu sei, mas não precisa ser para agora. Daqui a uns meses, quem sabe. Eu nem tenho tanta coisa assim para levar, mesmo. – casualmente dá de ombros. – E se você disser que não, eu serei obrigado a te largar e fugir com a minha vizinha. – os dois riem, quebrando um pouco do clima tenso que se criava ali.

\- Você não faria isso.

\- Tem razão, eu não faria, ela não faz o meu tipo. Mas quem sabe o vizinho...

\- Cala a boca, Podolski. – ordena, tentando parecer sério, mas os risos do outro o fazem sorrir. Gostava desse Lukas, bem-humorado e implicante, mas também odiava ser provocado desse jeito, mesmo ciente de que era apenas o jeito de descontrair do moreno. Reendireitou a postura antes de voltar a falar. – Quando eu voltar, conversaremos sobre isso.

\- A questão é quando você vai voltar. Não me leve a mal, não estou te acusando nem nada do tipo.

Bastian fecha os olhos, numa tentativa de manter a paciência e os pensamentos no lugar. Conhecia muito bem a personalidade do namorado e sabia que se desse uma resposta mal dada, acabariam discutindo e não era isso que ele queria. Sempre foi assim, um tentando conter os ânimos do outro; o temperamento calmo e racional de Basti tentando domar as respostas afiadas na ponta da língua de Lukas. Talvez essa fosse uma das divergências que os mantinha juntos até hoje – nenhum dos dois conseguia imaginar dois Lukas juntos por mais de um mês.

– Eu voltarei assim que puder, ok? Vai ser rápido, você vai ver.

\- Não, não vai, Basti. Já me disse isso outras vezes, mas parece que cada vez que você vai embora, mais os meses demoram a passar. Às vezes sinto que o tempo parou à minha volta. – seus olhos azuis passam a fitar o chão, queria guardar um pouco do orgulho masculino que ainda lhe restava. – E quando você volta, passa tão rápido! O que são quatro dias, parecem ser quatro horas quando você está aqui. Só... queria que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes.

\- Isso é o que eu mais queria também, mas infelizmente nem tudo é como queremos. – mais um suspiro. Diferente do outro, este vem acompanhado de um singelo sorriso. Lukas agora faz questão de encará-lo, diretamente nos olhos, num contato íntimo que só poderiam ter novamente daqui a muitas semanas. – Mas hey, por que isso agora? Mesmo longe, nunca duvidamos do nosso amor e é isso o que importa. A distância? Ela é só um detalhe, Lukas. Um incômodo detalhe, mas não passa disto. Enquanto eu puder, continuarei vindo sempre que possível, até termos condições de morarmos juntos. Logo tudo vai se ajeitar, eu prometo. – as palavras são calmas, e fazem o moreno se sentir ligeiramente confortável de novo.

O som nos trilhos destrói o pouco de conforto que ainda lhe restava. O desespero de perde-lo novamente toma posse da mente de Lukas, porque, sim, a cada vez que ele via Bastian ir embora, sentia-se como se o estivesse perdendo. E já o perdeu quatro, cinco, seis vezes, não tinha certeza.

A única certeza que tinha era de que a próxima despedida sempre seria pior que a anterior.

\- Ouça, - Basti se aproxima novamente, vendo Lukas o encarar com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. Dá uma breve pausa, procurando em sua cabeça pelas palavras certas. – por mais que a distância insista em nos separar, lembre-se que eu nunca vou te deixar. O que eu sinto por você não vai ser perdido pelo caminho quando eu estiver indo embora, não é porque não estou aqui com você que isso queira dizer que te abandonei. Não precisa me ver ao seu lado para saber que, de alguma forma, eu sempre estarei com você. Confie em mim. – a forma confusa como Lukas o observa após os dizeres o faz esboçar um sorriso e revirar os olhos em divertimento. Quando ele finalmente parece entender o sentido das palavras também dá um sorriso tímido e um leve aceno de cabeça, confirmando o pedido que lhe fora feito. – E não me troque por nenhum dos seus vizinhos, por favor.

Eles riem mais uma vez antes de selarem os lábios em um beijo de despedida enquanto o trem ainda estava a caminho. Simples, porém apaixonado. Sem luxúria ou segundas intenções, somente um beijo de despedida, regado de sentimentos mesclados; amor, dor, felicidade, tristeza, aconchego, frustração. Não sabiam se era possível misturar todas essas sensações tão contrárias em uma coisa só, era confuso demais descrever algo assim, mas aquele beijo conseguia transmitir exatamente tudo isso. Sentiriam falta daquele beijo pelos próximos meses. E não só do beijo, mas da presença um do outro, do contato direto da pele, da troca de olhares e sorrisos, dos bons momentos e das risadas. Tudo faria falta, tudo deixaria saudade. Saudade que os consumiria intensa e rapidamente.

Com relutância os dois interrompem o beijo. Seria pior da próxima vez, sabiam disso, mas não queriam nem imaginar agora. Um último selinho, uma última troca de olhares e um último sorriso antes de Lukas se obrigar a soltar o companheiro. E pior, se obrigar a vê-lo dar as costas e ir em direção ao trem, já parado à sua frente. Dessa vez o alemão teve o senso de desviar das pessoas que ali desembarcavam e não acertou mais ninguém com a mala.

O trem parte e ele se força a ficar ali, observando-o se afastar. Sabia que não era uma ida definitiva do namorado, mas ainda assim doía toda vez que acontecia. Os que desembarcaram agora passavam por ele, praticamente ignorando sua existência ali, mas não é como se ele estivesse prestando atenção neles também.

Uma última olhada para os trilhos antes de ir embora, ele nem tem mais noção de por mais quantos minutos permaneceu na estação. Queria poder ficar por ali pelo resto do dia, mas ainda tinha uma vida esperando por ele fora daquele lugar.

Mas dessa vez iria embora com um pequeno sorriso no rosto; as palavras do alemão o tocaram de tal forma que já não se sentia tão sozinho quanto se sentiu nas despedidas anteriores. Mais do que nunca antes, Lukas tinha a certeza que ele estaria de volta em breve. E mal podia esperar pelo dia que voltaria àquela estação para recebê-lo novamente num abraço apertado.

Bastian voltaria. Voltaria por ele, e ele sabia.

Não era a primeira vez que precisavam se despedir, e Lukas sabia que também não seria a última, mas isso já não o abalava tanto mais. Bastian teria que ir embora mais quantas vezes fosse necessário, porém sempre estaria presente em seu coração.


End file.
